Une question d'hormones
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une reine d'Asgard enceinte qui ne contrôle plus sa magie, un roi qui manque de se prendre un vase dans le front, les prémisses d'une guerre contre Jotunheim et des hormones déchainées, qu'est-ce que cela donne?


**Hello! Avant que le week-end ne s'achève, voici une petite fic humoristique sur une Frigga enceinte d'un petit Thor, et un Odin qui manque de se faire tuer par sa femme! Une petite parodie de la grossesse, si vous voulez.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

-Frigga, calmez-vous ! demanda pour la énième fois le Père de Toute Chose avant de se baisser pour éviter un sort dirigé vers lui. Et cessez d'utilisez votre magie, voyons !

-Je ne le contrôle pas, Odin ! minauda sa femme, faisant les cent pas dans leurs appartements en bronchant contre son incapacité totale à maitriser ses pouvoirs.

Mais cela l'arrangeait assez, ces derniers temps. Au moins, si Odin se retrouvait blessé par inadvertance, elle aurait une bonne excuse ! Ce n'était pas elle qui attaquait, c'était sa magie qui se détraquait dans son corps fatigué ! Odin s'approcha prudemment d'elle, cherchant à voir si elle voulait encore lui sauter à la gorge. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré de sa protection, le roi s'avança et tenta de prendre sa femme par les épaules pour la détendre.

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! hurla-t-elle, faisant trembler les murs.

-Mon amour, cessez de vous fatiguer, je vous en prie ! Allez vous asseoir, et nous pourrons parler de vos soucis et de mon départ prochain pour...

-Odin, fils de Bor, si jamais il vous vient à l'idée de finir cette saloperie de phrase, je vous promets que je ne tenterais plus de contrôler mes sorts contre vous et vos magnifiques yeux bleus ! le menaça-t-elle alors, avant de gémir d'énervement.

Pourquoi parlait-elle aussi familièrement, hein ?! Et pourquoi avait-elle envie d'une bonne tasse de lait de chèvre avec des biscuits au bacon ?!

-Mais vous savez que je ne peux retarder plus ce moment. Je vous promets de revenir rapidement !

-Odin ! Et si vous mourriez pendant cette fichue bataille ?! Vous savez que les Jotuns ne vous ont toujours pas pardonné d'avoir dévasté la moitié de ses terres. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils vont vous laisser vous en sortir indemne ?!

Enervée et à la fois paniquée par l'idée que son mari ne se fasse tuer par un Jotun rancunier, et parfaitement en droit de l'être cette fois, Frigga se décida à s'asseoir avant de faire une véritable crise de panique. Elle savait que dans ces moments là, même les baisers d'Odin ne l'empêcheraient pas de déchainer sa magie sur tout ce qui bougeait ! Ou ne bougeait pas non plus, d'ailleurs...

-Je déteste mes hormones, conclut-elle, agrippant un coussin qui passait par là.

-Je sais, ma reine, mais vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps à tenir.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'il est là...ce n'est pas déplaisant lorsque je suis seule et que vous ne venez pas me voir, mais c'est...mes hormones sont tellement déchainées...je ne me reconnais même plus ! De furie je passe à nounours...et ensuite je passe à madeleine ! se lamenta la reine, pleurant déjà.

Elle eut beau tenter de contrôler ses hormones, ses pleurs vinrent quand même échouer contre le coussin entre ses bras. Elle supportait mal la grossesse, en réalité. Son premier enfant, sa première grossesse, et la première fois qu'elle paniquait autant pour peu de choses...

-Venez dans mes bras, mon nounours adoré ! lui sourit alors Odin, venant lui-même l'étreindre en prenant garde de ne pas écraser son ventre déjà bien arrondi.

Le premier héritier d'Asgard allait bientôt arriver ! Un mois et demi, et Asgard aurait enfin un prince, ou une princesse. Mais pour l'instant, cela importait peu au roi, car sa femme était plus importante. Elle s'était mise dans tous ses états lorsqu'il lui avait rappelé qu'il devait s'en aller combattre Jotunheim, tout simplement. Il avait bien failli mourir sous un sort parfaitement incontrôlé de la reine, cette dernière lui ayant avoué plus tôt qu'elle était incapable d'utiliser sa magie comme elle le souhaitait depuis qu'un bébé logeait dans son ventre. La magie et ses complexes...

-Je déteste pleurer, me montrer faible devant le roi d'Asgard..., admit-elle entre deux grosses larmes.

-Il n'y a pas de roi en ce moment. Il y a juste un mari pathétique qui n'arrive pas à réconforter sa lumière. Me pardonnez-vous, mon amour ? demanda-t-il en un murmure désolé.

-Je vous pardonne tout, de toute manière...je me déteste pour ça aussi ! Vous pourriez ne pas assister à la naissance de notre enfant, je n'arriverais même pas à vous en vouloir...

-Et si je regarde quelqu'un d'autre que...

-Je vous étranglerais sans la moindre hésitation ! le coupa-t-elle dans un élan de jalousie incontrôlé lui aussi.

-Dans ce cas, je ne regarderais que vous dans les neufs mondes! lui sourit-il, pas le moindre du monde terrifié par cette menace toute gentille. Calmez-vous maintenant, et séchez ces larmes. Vous savez que je risque de pleurer en vous voyant ainsi !

-Vous n'avez jamais pleuré, Odin...pas devant moi en tout cas. Ca ne changera pas avant longtemps...et c'est de votre faute, pourquoi vous devez vous en aller ?! Je vous...je vous hais ! Je vous hais de me laisser toute seule avec un enfant qui pourrait ne jamais voir son père ! Je vous hais de ne pas me laisser venir avec vous ! commença-t-elle à sangloter.

Odin la reprit vite dans ses bras tout en grondant silencieusement. Qu'elle l'accompagne dans une guerre qui se finirait sûrement par un énorme bain de sang ? Etait-elle folle d'imaginer un seul instant qu'il puisse la mettre en danger comme ça ? Oui, sûrement qu'elle était folle. Mais il savait aussi que quoiqu'il arrive, la reine allait tenter de venir l'aider. Voilà pourquoi il avait fait promettre à Heimdall de veiller sur elle jour et nuit, et de venir lui tenir compagnie aussi. Heimdall et Frigga s'entendaient très bien, en vérité, alors le Gardien n'avait pas hésité à le promettre. Et puis il savait comment apaiser le cœur de sa reine. En lui montrant la beauté des étoiles, et en lui parlant de ce qu'il savait sur les astres. Ce qui se finissait en général par des débats animés et par une reine s'endormant dans les bras de son ami. Odin n'était jamais jaloux de constater cela, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il savait qu'Heimdall ne faisait qu'aider sa femme, et qu'il ne la regardait pas comme un mari ou un homme regardait en général une femme. Non, Heimdall était plutôt le garde du corps de la reine. Et son confident, parfois.

-Vous savez que vous êtes en danger lorsque vous sortez d'Asgard, alors je vous le répète, ne tentez pas de venir m'aider. Restez en sécurité avec ce petit-être qui vit en vous, et Heimdall veillera aussi sur vous. Mais avant de m'en aller, embrassez-moi et vous me donnerez des ailes.

-Ah non, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, stupide Père de Toute Chose sauf de moi ! C'est vous qui avez osé mettre vos spermatozoïdes dans ma matrice, alors c'est vous qui allez devoir réparer tout ça !

-Frigga, votre langage ! rougit le roi.

Quoiqu'au final, entendre la reine d'Asgard parler ainsi était bien plus amusant qu'embarrassant. Lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, en tout cas.

-Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle, venant rapidement l'embrasser sur la joue. Voilà, maintenant allez faire la guerre et abandonnez-moi !

-Ne le prenez pas comme ça, ma reine ! Si je n'accompagne pas mon armée, Jotunheim ne craindra pas notre royaume. Il faut aussi que j'épaule mes hommes. Nous allons vaincre, et rétablir la paix. Et je serais là pour vous aider, je serais là, promit le souverain, attrapant l'une des mains de sa femme qui peinait à refouler ses tremblements.

-Et si vous mourriez au combat, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Qu'est-ce que cet enfant deviendrait ? ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de demander, ses larmes recommençant à couler.

-N'y pensez pas. Je serais là, vous avez ma parole, et vous savez que je tiens toujours parole. Et vous verrez que dans quelques années, nous serons là, tous les deux, en regardant notre enfant jouer et peut-être en espérant la venue au monde d'un autre bébé..., tenta Odin, son autre main se posant délicatement sur ce magnifique ventre rond.

-Si vous essayez une seule fois de plus de me mettre enceinte, je vous castre, est-ce clair ? menaça-t-elle encore une fois.

-Frigga, savez-vous que c'est la 7ème fois cette semaine que vous me dîtes ça ? sourcilla son mari, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Et en plus, vous vous moquez ! On verra quelles seront vos réactions si un jour vous vous retrouvez avec un bébé dans le ventre et des hormones en fusion ! Et cessez de me regarder avec autant d'amour avec vos yeux si envoûtants et...

Frigga ne finit même pas sa phrase, ne quittant plus les yeux d'Odin. Il devina ses intentions, et la devança en déposant un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres. Un baiser qui, de base chaste, finit par se transformer en véritable baiser passionné. Les hormones y étaient bien sûr pour quelque chose. Avant de craquer, la reine repoussa gentiment le Père de Toute Chose à une distance raisonnable d'elle, soit plusieurs mètres. Odin comprit pourquoi, mais revint près d'elle sans tarder !

-Odin, ne vous approchez pas autant !

-Vos hormones veulent que vous fassiez quelque chose, très chère ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Très drôle, foutu roi ! J'ai envie de vous gifler et de vous renvoyer cet affreux vase dans la tête en espérant que vous aurez une belle bosse pour partir au combat, et j'ai aussi envie de vous sauter dessus pour que vous me fassiez subir les pires tortures sexuelles qui existent dans ce monde, déballa la femme enceinte avec des joues plus rouges qu'une pomme empoisonnée.

-Oh...dit comme ça, je crois que je peux faire quelque chose...mais oubliez le vase, mon amour. Je vais accéder à votre seconde requête fortement bien dite et très tentante ! susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser de manière...fortement érotique, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-Odin ! protesta-t-elle inutilement, avant que ses mains ne passent sur la nuque du roi.

Ce furent des gardes qui, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, crurent qu'on attaquait le couple lorsque des cris sortirent des murs. Ils comprirent cependant rapidement que ce n'étaient que des cris de plaisirs. Et les hormones de la reine qui n'y étaient pas pour rien. Le départ du roi pour la guerre allait être retardé, merci à la Mère de Toute Chose !

* * *

**Evitez de vous retrouver face à Frigga enceinte, d'accord? C'est qu'elle est dangereuse quand elle veut! (Malekith pourrait sûrement confirmer...)**


End file.
